


Dream

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: She was a dreamer, with her head in the clouds.
Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Week 7  
> Prompt: Time will tell  
> Genre: Backstory  
> Word Count: Between 225 and 250 words

She'd always been a dreamer, even as a child. _Head in the clouds,_ her mother said fondly. _Don't forget to leave some breadcrumbs for the journey home._

 _Whimsical._ Her father spat the word like a curse. _The real world isn't like this, Ariadne. Don't forget that._

In her infancy, she quickly grew bored of solving simple mazes and started designing her own. In her adolescence, she drew patterns stretching off towards infinity, roads that curled in on themselves. She studied Escher and paradoxes. Impossible possibilities.

She was a dreamer, with her head in the clouds.

She moved to Paris to learn how to make her dreams reality.

 _You can't build this,_ her professors said, painting her drafts red. 

_Not yet,_ she thought. She rolled up her papers and thanked them for their feedback and set her designs in ink.

One professor, though… he talked to her, dreamed with her. He encouraged her creativity, taught her to ground her designs in the limiting constraints of reality to appease the rest of the world.

 _You will build this,_ Professor Miles said, hand gently curled over her impossible architecture. _But not yet._

And then, one day, he pulled her aside and introduced her to a man. And as she drew mazes for him under the Parisian sky, the voice that used to whisper _Not yet_ started to whisper _Now._


End file.
